


Why can't I get on with you?

by free_will_against_the_rest_of_the_world



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reality, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_will_against_the_rest_of_the_world/pseuds/free_will_against_the_rest_of_the_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been having the same old fight over and over again for what feels like ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why can't I get on with you?

 

“This is so unfair.”

 

Harry's pacing back and forth in his hotel room, hands tugging at his curls in agitation.

 

Louis is standing on the opposite side of him, still as a rock and arms crossed over his chest as he leans back against the windowsill. He raises one perfectly arched eyebrow at Harry's words. Harry hates his stupid expressive eyebrows when they get like this – make him feel like a silly child.

 

Harry hates a lot of things at the moment.

 

“I don't really see how this is supposed to be unfair, Harold.”

 

Harry also hates it when Louis calls him by that awful name, but it's the condescending tone of his voice which he loathes the most. Louis knows that, of course he does, always knows how to rile Harry up and is never above using this knowledge against him when they fight like this.

 

Harry stops pacing and stares at his boyfriend incredulously. He can only guess what he looks like right now, posture and stare wild with indignant rage, but of course Louis holds his ground, never one to back down.

 

“Louis,” Harry tries voice deep with strained calmness. “I had to watch you prance around with Eleanor for two years now. Hell, only a few _months_ ago every tabloid was buzzing about your planned engagement!” He feels like adding something along the lines of how he had never complained even once, but that would be an utter lie. “And now, I dare to let myself be seen leaving – just _leaving –_ a hotel with Kendall, no hand holding, no longing gazes, _no nothing_ , and you seriously have the balls to make a scene right now?!”

 

“Well, I think I'm entitled!” Louis sneers and it's not a good look on him. Harry never wants to see it again. “You could've at least warned me! How about you try to be a bit more considerate next time so I won't be caught off guard like that again?”

 

And Harry kind of sees his point, he does, but he's too far gone now to take a step back. “Excuse me, Louis, for thinking that you wouldn't jump to conclusions like a jealous idiot!”

 

Yeah, shit, he's gone too far now, can see it in the way Louis' form suddenly slumps, arms uncrossing and falling uselessly to his side as he gapes openly at Harry. “ _What?!_ ”

 

Harry doesn't care. “You've heard me! We've been over and over this! It's not the first time.”

 

“You're right, it's not and that's the most fucked up part of it all, Harry!” Louis is raising his voice now, but it's wavering, like he's barely holding it together.

 

Harry feels the fight drain out of him in a second, leaving behind only resignation. He sighs heavily and drags a hand across his face, shaking his head.

 

“I'm so tired of this, Lou.”

 

And it's true. It feels like they've been having the same fight over and over again for ages, with small cease-fires in-between that never last long enough.

 

That's not them, Harry likes to think. More accurately though, they used not to be like that. They used to be so young and fresh-faced, stupidly in love and naively thinking that it wouldn't matter what they had to and what they couldn't let the public eye see.

 

Now they're worn down by endless touring and millions of interviews with way too personal questions.

 

Harry looks at Louis, no longer a boy but all grown up now. He's lost some of the spark in his eyes, Harry can see it now clearer than ever before and he realises in this moment how utterly wrong they've been.

 

He's still stupidly, madly even in love with this man, but everything else matters too. It matters _so_ so much, even though they both don't want it to matter at all.

 

“Harry?” Louis voice brings him out of his thoughts and it sounds oddly timid. “What's that supposed to mean: you're tired? Do you want to..-” Louis can't even finish that train of thought and he doesn't have to.

 

Harry gets it and he can't help but roll his eyes despite the situation. “Of course I don't want to end this, don't be so dramatic, Lou.” Fondness creeps into his voice, it always does when he's with Louis, no matter what. Harry can see him visibly relax. “I just don't want to have this fight with you anymore. It's not going to change anything and I hate to see you this upset.” He's not sure if he should say the next part out loud, doesn't want to bring up bad memories for Louis, but he pushed forward anyway, feeling like it needs to be said. “I also don't want a repetition of that whole Taylor-fiasco last year.”

 

At that Louis looks down at his feet, shuffling uncomfortably. “I don't want that either, believe me.”

 

“I do,” Harry says and takes a step towards him, opening his arms. “Come here.”

 

And Louis goes without a moment’s hesitation, burrowing himself into Harry’s embrace. Louis’ own arms circle his back and hold on tightly while Louis hides his face in Harry’s neck as best as he can.

 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles. “I really am. And I know you going out with her doesn’t mean anything and I know I’m doing the same thing with Eleanor, it’s just - sometimes I get so…I just hate seeing you with someone that isn’t me.”

 

Harry can’t help but chuckle as he holds Louis tighter, running soothing hands over his back. “I know. It’s alright. Sometimes, I get stupid too.”

 

Louis mutters something like “What do you mean by ‘ _sometimes_ ’,” into his shoulder and Harry simply pinches his left butt cheek in retaliation. Louis, of course, squeaks and tries to get away like the spaz he is, but before he can get too far away, Harry seizes him right back in and kisses him until he’s melting back against him.

 

“You can’t just always distract me with your awesome kissing skills, you know,” Louis whispers a bit breathless after they finally pull apart.

 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t try.”

 

“Oi, wipe that cheeky smirk off your face, Harold, or you’re not getting any kissing action ever again.”

 

Despite of the use of that name Harry so passionately hates, he just laughs this time and hugs Louis close again before he turns serious one more time. “I love you like crazy, Lou. And I’m always thinking about coming home to you, no matter where I am or with whom.”

 

“You sap,” Louis replies dryly, but Harry can feel him smiling against his neck. “You know I feel the same.”

 

Harry’s just about to plant more kisses on Louis, moving down to his neck, when they both hear a knock on the door. Louis grumbles quietly and Harry detaches himself from him long enough to shout at the door. “Whatever it is, I don’t care. I’m about to make sweet-sweet love to my boyfriend, so whoever’s there, piss off or be prepared to listen.” With that, he turns back to Louis, who’s vibrating against him with laughter, triumphant smile on his face.

 

“Jesus,” they hear Niall mutter through the door, followed by quick footsteps leading him far away from them.

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head yesterday. My first ever 1D fanfic. Constructive criticism is always welcome as English is not my first language! :)


End file.
